


Promise of pleasure.

by Diana924



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Ambiguity, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Period-Typical Homophobia, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Season/Series 02, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Sapeva bene per quale motivo in tanti la disprezzassero e la temessero.
Relationships: Angelique/Dorian Gray





	Promise of pleasure.

Sapeva bene per quale motivo in tanti la disprezzassero e la temessero.

Lei era una minaccia, una scossa al loro finto perbenismo, la possibilità di poter trasgredire alle rigide regole che si erano imposti e poter essere liberi per almeno una dalla gabbia dorata dove si erano rinchiusi. Sapeva bene che quello che faceva era degradante, era libera ma allo stesso tempo la sua posizione era più precaria di quella di qualsiasi prostituta di strada.

La società era anche disposta a chiudere un occhio per le donne ma lei …non ci sarebbe stato nessun’occhio di riguardo per una donna nata in un corpo maschile come lei, aveva creato Angelique per essere libero ma quella libertà era umiliante. Era al sicuro al bordello ma quella sicurezza non dipendeva da lei ma dalla fortuna, quanti clienti avrebbero potuto farle del male una volta scoperto che era un uomo, che aveva l’aspetto di un uomo?

Alcuni accettavano quella bizzarria, altri ancora mettevano in chiaro che non avrebbero ceduto ad un ricatto e chiedevano una ragazza, una vera ragazza, e infine c’erano quelli che le avevano fatto del male, godere era un diritto universale ma lei sembrava esserne esclusa. Eppure lei era la promessa di un godimento segreto, liberatorio, un piacere così intenso da dover rimanere un mistero, di cui però tutti si vergognavano.

Col tempo aveva imparato a riconoscere gli uomini “adatti”, quelli che cercavano la compagnia di altri uomini, quelli che anzi adoravano il suo travestimento, senza forzarsi di capire cosa fosse realmente, e quelli che potevano adorare quella novità senza poi correre a denunciarla per averli gabbati.

Fin da bambino sapeva di non essere come i suoi coetanei, era diverso e sebbene avesse scoperto quasi subito il motivo sapeva anche che avrebbe dovuto accettare parecchi compromessi per poter vivere come meglio preferiva. Per questo era nata Angelique, forte, indomita e sensuale Angelique, grazie alla quale poteva illudersi di poter ricevere amore e rispetto, fosse solo per qualche minuto distratto.

Aveva trascorso anni in quella maniera, degradandosi e allo stesso tempo cercando di preservare Angelique e poi aveva conosciuto lui. Dorian Gray era sicuramente uno degli uomini più singolari in cui fosse incappata, e come prostituta ne aveva conosciuto molti, chi guardava, chi guardava ma si vergognava ad ammetterlo e chi semplicemente se en infischiava di chi fosse ma cercava solo di godere. Lo aveva abbordato come aveva fatto con altri clienti, nel corso degli anni era diventata brava ad adescare clienti specialmente con indosso gli sfavillanti abiti di Angelique, molti nemmeno si accorgevano della sua vera natura quando la vedevano camminare per la strada.

Non aveva nutrito eccessive speranze, adescava decide di uomini con quello stratagemma ogni settimana e Dorian era solo uno dei tanti eppure … aveva sentito un brivido quando si erano incrociati, qualcosa che non avvertiva in sé da moltissimo tempo, forse troppo.

E invece lui era venuto, aveva pagato e non aveva mostrato alcun imbarazzo o disgusto quando aveva scoperto la verità, non aveva urlato, non l’aveva maledetta o aveva preteso di riavere i soldi indietro, semplicemente aveva deciso di impiegarla per lo scopo per cui era venuto. Quell’accettazione l’aveva sorpresa, mai avrebbe pensato che un uomo all’apparenza così normale trovasse del tutto congeniale la sua compagnia e quella prima volta si era industriata per mostrargli le proprie abilità amatorie.

Non l’aveva toccata lì … dove le prove della sua mascolinità era più evidente e dove tanti altri amavano invece toccarla, al suo primo accenno di fastidio aveva del tutto evitato di toccala per concentrarsi su altre parti del suo corpo, trattandola come se fosse davvero una donna e regalandole un godimento intenso e nuovo nella sua forza.

Ciò che l’aveva più sorpresa era che lui era tornato, e senza segreti o minacce, era stato uno dei pochi a divenire un suo cliente abituale e a chiedere di lei, solo di lei. Si era abituata a lui, sebbene di gusti raffinati Dorian con lei si comportava come un gentiluomo, mai l’aveva umiliata o degradata, non gli aveva mai chiesto di trattarla come una donna ma all’altro veniva spontaneo e gli era grata per questo. Godere era finalmente diventato un suo diritto e non voleva rinunciarvi, era pronta ad accettare una vita nell’ombra pur di poter avere Dorian e il piacere che costui sapeva donarle con tale maestria.

Aveva avuto paura quando l’altro aveva proposto di portarla fuori per una passeggiata. Paura che qualcuno al riconoscesse, che ci fossero troppe domande e che l’altro finisse per stancarsi di lei ma doveva ammettere che niente di quello che più temeva si era avverato, anzi. Dorian si era comportato con lei come un innamorato, non come un cliente, rompendo ogni schema e infrangendo ogni perbenismo borghese ma con una classe e un’eleganza tale che nessuno avrebbe potuto davvero rinfacciarglielo. Dorian le aveva persino proposto di andare insieme all’opera e Angelique non poteva negare che quell’idea la intrigasse e la lusingasse oltremisura.

E ora erano lì, a casa di lui, in un letto che doveva averne viste parecchie, almeno così si ritrovò a pensare Angelique prima di aprire seduttiva le gambe. Dorian riprese a baciarla mentre le sue mani le attraversavano il torace, sfiorandola dove sapeva avrebbe goduto di più.

Si morse le labbra quando sentì le mani di lui che giocavano con i suoi capezzoli, manipolandoli e indurendoli, quando poi vi soffiò sopra per poi passarvi la lingua … com’era possibile che un uomo simile, così normale, sapesse far godere uno scherzo della natura come lei, una donna che aveva avuto la sfortuna di nascere in un corpo maschile?

Dorian comunque smise ben presto di dedicarsi al suo petto e Angelique si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando avvertì il primo dito farsi strada dentro di lei, anche se Dorian aveva usato dell’olio faceva male, faceva sempre male, un ricordo di come il suo corpo non fosse quello di una donna e non lo sarebbe mai stato. Dorian le diede tempo di abituarsi all’intrusione prima di cominciare a muoverlo, lentamente, delicatamente, come se davvero avesse a cuore il suo piacere e il suo godimento. Non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di piacere quando sentì il secondo dito, i baci di Dorian si erano fatti famelici e appassionati e lei stava cercando di corrispondere meglio che poteva a quella passione. Artigliò le lenzuola cercando di non mostrarsi troppo bramosa, aveva un disperato bisogno di godere ma Dorian … mai nessuno si era davvero preoccupato del suo piacere, almeno fino a Dorian Gray. L’altro sembrò galvanizzato da quei rumori e mosse le dita esattamente in direzione di quel punto dentro di lei che la fece gemere di puro piacere, godere era un diritto, era un dovere e lei lo avrebbe esercitato fino in fondo. Fu lei a cercare la bocca di Dorian questa volta e lui ricambiò il bacio lasciandole però il comando.

Era persa in una bolla di godimento quando sentì Dorian ritrarre le dita e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di fastidio che fece sorridere l’altro. Ansimò quando sentì il sesso di Dorian entrargli dentro, gemere il nome di Dorian fu spontaneo per lei. L’altro le diede il tempo necessario di abituarsi prima di cominciare a spingersi dentro di lei con spinte precise e misurate mentre lei gli andava incontro con lenti movimenti del bacino.

Si mossero in sintonia, o almeno lui sapeva come assecondarla. Angelique se lo strinse a sé, buttandogli le braccia al collo per poi passarle sulla sua schiena dove cominciò a tracciare infiniti cerchi con la punta delle dita. Dorian si spinse con forza dentro di lei, aumentando il ritmo e premendola contro il letto, determinato a farla godere. Erano un’unione di corpi blasfema e paradisiaca, la perfetta fusione delle loro carni, un desiderio sessuale che si autoalimentava scatenando sempre nuove fiammate di piacere.

Angelique si ritrovò a gemere il nome di Dorian come se nient’altro fosse importante, cosa le poteva importare del mondo in quel momento? Quello che più contava ora era Dorian Gray, il suo sesso che le stava regalando il paradiso, le sue mani che la sfioravano, la bocca che la esplorava e i loro corpi uniti in una danza dissacrante e trasgressiva. Non aveva mai pensato di poter aspirare a quella felicità, ad un uomo che davvero si preoccupava per lei e dei suoi bisogni e che sapeva toccarla in quella maniera, non aveva mai pensato di poterlo meritare, non da quando da bambino si era resa conto di cosa fosse in realtà e di come non sarebbe mai potuta diventare ciò che più desiderava.

Gemette il nome di Dorian, godere era finalmente un piacere, non una mera conseguenza fisica di uomini che le si sfregavano contro e ne aveva così bisogno. Aveva bisogno di Dorian, di godere con lui, per lei, non sapeva cosa provava nei suoi confronti ma il giovane lord le era entrato dentro come mai aveva permesso a qualcuno prima di lui.

Aveva bisogno di lui, di godere, di quel godimento che lentamente montava dentro di lei e che l’altro le stava donando, tutto quello era sbagliato, irriverente, scandaloso ma non poteva essere sbagliato. Doveva godere, doveva assolutamente godere, era un suo diritto, un suo dovere pensò Angelique prima che la sua mente smettesse di pensare a causa del troppo piacere che stava provando in quel momento.


End file.
